Materials with resistive characteristics configured to respond to a change in one or more physical parameters are known. Such materials can be incorporated into sensors to enable the physical parameter or a change in the physical parameter to be detected. Physical parameters which can be detected using such materials comprise temperature, humidity, strain, chemical and biological parameters or any other suitable parameter.
It is useful to be able to incorporate these sensors into a deformable apparatus such as a stretchable and/or bendable electronic device. When such sensors are incorporated into a deformable apparatus it is necessary to ensure that the sensors can perform reliably during stretching or other deformation of the apparatus. It is also useful to incorporate the sensors into the apparatus without affecting the ability of the deformable apparatus to be stretched or otherwise deformed repeatedly.